The Three Magicteers
by TitaniaScarlett008
Summary: Three little boys have big dreams of becoming magicteers. Their lives are turned upside down when Laxus, captain of magicteers, and his sinsister lieutenant, Evergreen, use them in an evil plot to rid the princess Lucy-who is standing in their way of the throne. The three boys have a surprise for Laxus. Powered by teamwork and friendship, they can soon learn to accomplish anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: All for one, One for all**

It's a wonderful day in the kingdom of Magnolia. The sun is shining, the city is so peaceful, and there's going to be a story told soon. Backstage in a theatre, everyone is gathering around waiting for the narrator to show, but there is no sign of him.

"Where's that cat with my narrator?" A man said.

The cat was reading a story and started singing.

"Singing, singing, singing, singing la la la. When I'm singing, there is nothing else that's wrong. Magicteers, hey!" The cat screams in fear and hides under a chair. He ppeks out to look around and sees no one. He continues. "La la la la la." He whispers.

"We're live in sixty seconds." A woman said.

"Sixty seconds?!" The cat said.

"Where's the narrator?" The man said.

The cat knocks on the narrator's door. "Sir, narrator, mister narrator! It's time!" The door swings open and the cat is smushed up against the wall.

The narrator walks towards the stage with a book in his han. The cat walks up to him.

"Mister narrator, but today is the day. Right? Because you promised I can sing my songs from the Magicteers, right?" The cat pulls out his little guitar and takes a deep breathe to begin. "Magicteers…"

The narrator takes the guitar.

"Hey!"  
The narrator hits the cat in the head and the cat jumps in fear. The narrator casually walks away and throws the guitar on the floor.

"But mister narrator, you promised"

The narrator ignores the cat and started walking towards a hole in the ground, without noticing.

"No, no, no. Mister narrator, wait, the stage is…"  
The narrator falls in the hole and yells.

"This way."

The book the narrator was carrying flew out of the hole flying towards the cat. He turns to run, but the book hits him flailing into the air, hitting two stage lights and lands on a chair.

"Five seconds til air."

"Cue music."

"And action."

"What's the cat doing here?"

"Where's the narrator?"  
"Shh! We're live."  
"Just go with it."  
"Hey you, don't just sit there like a cat. Do something."

The cat quietly screams in fear and hides under his green bag.

"You're on camera for crying out loud, say something."

"Hehe. Hello." The cat says.

"Tell the story!"  
"Ah!" He takes another deep breathe to begin. "Today, I will tell you the story of...da da da, The Three Magicteers! This is my favorite version, the one with pictures, and of course, my songs." He laughs. "Our story begins...in the gutter! Where poor young children, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman, struggle to survive. Then all of a sudden, bad guys! Will anyone defend these innocent children?!" He yelled. "Anyone, anyone, anyone. Well, anyone? Ha ha, the royal magicteers. And after they defeated the bad guys, a kinded Magicteer, gives Natsu a gift. It was a big white scarf." He laughs again. "Oh oh, don't worry Natsu, you'll grow into it. From that day, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman dreamed of being great magicteers! Ah, but as the years past, there dream was still as far away as ever. You see, before there dream can come true, our three heroes must learn the real meaning of the magicteer creed. All for one, and one for all! And, I just had the perfect song about this!" He laughs and plays his guitar once more.

"All for one, hey, all for one and one for all. Magicteers sing, All for one and one for all. If you dare to cross our path, prepare to fall. Must we find you, all for one and one for all and all for one and one for all!"

The Magicteers kept singing and singing, practicing their magic skills.

"Ah, look at them fellas!" Natsu said. "That's gonna be us out there someday, I just know it."

"I can't wait." Elfman said

""Yeah, me too." Gray said.

"All for one, hey, all for one and one for all. Magicteers sing, All for one and one for all. All for one, hey, all for one and one for all and all for one and one for all and all for one and one for all and all for one and all!"

"All for one and one for all!" The cat said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Screw-Ups**

As Natsu, Gray, and Elfman clean a room in the janitor's area, they dream about their day of becoming magicteers.

"Yes, sir. Janitors today, magicteers tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu!" A blue cat said. Hehe, that's me. "I found your scarf."  
"Great job, Happy. Thanks buddy."

"Your welcome."

"Remember when the magicteers gave me this scarf? They even autographed it, see?"

On the bottom of the scarf were names of famous magicteers.

"Yeah, I remember that day."

"Oh, I can't wait to be a great big hero."

Elfman was mopping the floor and got too close to Natsu, hitting his head with end of the mop.

"Ow, careful, Elfman." Natsu said knocking over a jar of boot cleanser into a bucket of water. That bucket of water was for Elfman to mop the floor.

"Sorry, Natsu. I can't wait to be a magicteer neither...cause I got plenty of good ideas. The magicteers can use a clever fella like me." Elfman was rumbling on about magicteers instead of how much the floor was messy. He finally realized that the floor had brown puddles.

"Uh! Aw no!" Elfman yelled.

Completely ignoring Elfman, Natsu kept cleaning the boots and spoke to Gray.

"Hey Gray, how about you?"

"Are you kidding? Magicteers needs guys like me that are brave." Gray said while fixing the water pipes.

"Yeah, they definitely need guys that are brave, too."

"That's what I said-brave."

"I know, I was just rewording you."

The water pipe gray was working on starting rumbling.

"Ahh!" Gray screamed, crashing to the floor dropping tools. Gray snickered.

Another few floors higher than the janitor's room, you see Laxus, the captain of the magicteers, in the bathroom. He starts singing random words then takes off a towel that was wrapped around him to take a shower.

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes siree. I've been looking forward to this all month.

Laxus got in the shower and turned on the water holding a bar of soap and brush.

Back down to the janitor's room, you see Elfman running with a pile of sand paper.

"Maybe I can sand it out." Elfman said.

One of sandpapers comes flying off the pile and on top of Natsu's towel to clean the boots. Elfman uses the sandpaper to sand out the boot cleanser on the floor. Natsu accidentally grabs the sandpaper and rubs it on the boot, making half of it disappear.

"Oh!" Natsu yells. He looks at the sandpaper in his hand looking confused. "Huh?!" He grabs another boot, rips off the bottom of that one and sticks the top half to the boot he messed up on. Natsu picks it up, but the bottom clearly comes off. Frightened, he looks around for a solution and sees a jar of glue on top of a book case. Natsu climbs some pipes next to it, reaching for the glue jar.

"Almost…"

He stood on top of water crank wheel, and it slowly starts to turn."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

A Little whistle on the side starts blowing making more water blast through the pipes towards where Gray is working. The pipe he was working on came off the wall, making Gray flail around the room with water spraying everywhere.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Back into the shower with Laxus, he was singing.  
"A-I'm adorable. B-I'm so beatiful."

The water turns off.

"What?"

Back into the janitor's room, Elfman was using a floor buffer, a machine to clean the floor. As he's attempting to clean the floor, Gray was trapped in the water pipe spraying water everywhere. The pipe got into a position where it was about to flail Gray back around.

"Uh-oh! Whoa!" Gray runs instead, making the pipes come of the walls.

"Almost...got it." Natsu said reaching for the glue jar still.

Elfman was having trouble with the floor buffer and runs into the bookcase, knocking the glue off. Natsu jumps for it, saving it from breaking.

"I got it." Natsu said.

Elfman runs into Natsu, making him let go of the jar and onto Elfman's head. Natsu got onto the floor buffer along with Elfman and they were running into Gray.

"Ah!" Natsu yelled.

"Whoa!" Elfman yelled.

"Whoa! Elfman, look out!"

They all crashed into each other and more pipes came off the walls and ceiling. All the pipes on the other floors above the janitor's room starting coming apart. Back into the shower, Laxus is tapping on the shower head. The ground started rumbling.

"Huh? What?! Uh-oh!" Laxus falls all the way down to the janitor's room. "Whoa! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Oh…"

The shower head rolls over to Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. They are all tied up in pipes now. They look to see the bath tub, and Laxus opens the curtain. He looks a little dizzy. Hehe.

"Oh! Captain Laxus."

The three of them salute Laxus, but he falls out of the bath hitting his head first on the floor. In another room, there is a bunch of magicteer armor. The door to that room opens and Natsu, Elfman, and Gray are all thrown up against the wall at once.

"Now listen you yardsticks. I am stick and tired of your screw ups. You guys are hopeless. I leave you for five minutes...and I come back to a disaster!" Laxus said.

"Well, we were practicing our teamwork...so we can be good magicteers." Natsu said.

"Magic...teers?" Laxus laughed. Woo, hoo hoo." Laxus coughed then went back to laughing again. "Oh, man. That's priceless."

"But we could work really hard...and prove ourselves, Captain Laxus...and then would you let us be magicteers?"  
"Well, there's three things wrong with that. One-you're all cowards. Two-You are just stupid. And three- you're just too weak. Why, I wouldn't have you yahoos as magicteers...even if you were the last recruits...in all of my beloved Magnolia! So, you won't be needing this, will you?"

Laxus takes Natsu's scarf, throws it on the ground and stomps on it.

"Yeah." Laxus laughs. "Hoo hoo. That's a good one!" Laxus slams the door and all the armor falls on top of the boys. They come out of the armor and had the most saddest looking faces I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: True Love**

Inside a lovely palace, the princess, Lucy, is plucking at rose petals.

"He loves me. Ah...he loves...a lot." Lucy blows the petal. "He loves me. He loves me even more." She plucks and blows the petals and the land on Juvia's nose, her maid of honor. "He loves me."

"Pardon me, your highness…" Juvia blows the petals off her nose. "You're kind of mangling the flower. Who's the lucky guy?"

"My one true love." Lucy sighs. "I'll find him...someday. He's out there, I just know it."

"This fantasy man-do you happen to know if he's royalty?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, as you know...someone of your royal blood stature must be courted by a gentleman of royal blood."

"What a royal pain."

"Your highness, you're gonna have to pick someone sooner or later. I mean, tick-tock, huh?"

"Juvia, I can't pick someone I'm not in love with."

"You want love? Buy a dog. Besides, the perfect guy isn't gonna walk through the door and even if he does, how are you gonna know he's the one?"

"Oh, I'll know. Just imagine. He'll stride into the room, a light will glow from him. I'll hear music, he'll bring me flowers and sweep me off my feet, and I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh."

Juvia gives Lucy a comforting laugh. "Your majesty. Oh, forgive me for saying so, but that sounds…"

Lucy gives Juvia a warm hearted look with cute puppy eyes.

"Oh...just lovely."

Lucy puts the rose she was plucking at in a little pot. "Trust me, Juvia. I'll know him, when I see him." She opens the front doors to the castle and as she walks out, one more petal falls off to make the rose look like person.

Lucy dances out onto the porch of the castle, grabbing another rose from the bushes. She walks down the stairs and sees...hehe, me. "Why, hello." Lucy starts to dance and wander around in the garden.

Ah...a romantic princess deserves a romantic song, right? I pulled out my little guitar and started strumming. 'Just around the corner, seeking you. Puppy love is tripping lightly into view. Hiding in the hedgerows, sneaking up on tiptoes. Love's first kiss is blissfully about to capture you. Just around the corner, wafting close. Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose. So sit still and wait now, let love choose your fate now. Take a pause, don't run because it's right behind you'…"

In the garden, three bad guys are following Princess Lucy and they are magic users, but not magicteers. Lucy doesn't notice them and keeps folicking around in the garden.

'Let love find you, young love. It's love, love, love, love, love. Love so lovely. What can you say to love, but.'

As Lucy walks back to the palace steps, the three bad guys are sneaking past her. Lucy sits on the steps of the palace and the bad guys are on top of a balcony.

'Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high. Somewhere, just above you, love is hovering by. Love is in a rush to smear you, smash you, smush you. Love will crush you into mush. When you're the bulls-eye, you'll get hit by...young love! Your first, your only love, love so…'

"Excuse me. Your grace."

'How can you stand it so…!'

A big metal cage was dropped from the balcony, just barely missing Lucy and crushing the stairs to pieces.

"Oh!" Lucy screamed.

"Your highness!" Juvia yelled.

One of the bad guys on the balcony bonked another on the head. He makes a loud cry, loud enough to make Lucy look up, but the bad guys lower their heads. Lucy felt irritated and will find who did this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: An Evil Plan**

Under the castle, the three bad guys, that almost smashed Princess Lucy, are climbing downstairs to a secret lair.

"Who's gonna tell the bloomin' boss the bad news?"

"Don't look at me. I ain't saying nothing. You tell him."

"Me? I told him last time, you silly twit. And I don't believe in doing it twice."

"Oy, here's an idea. Gajeel, you tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That we...you know, screwed-up the job."

"He's not going to like that."

Gajeel opens a door to a small room of the secret lair. Sitting on a small throne chair, was Captain Laxus.

"Hello there." Gajeel said.

Captain Laxus gets up from his throne and walks towards Gajeel. "It don't look good when only one shows up, does it, small fry?" Captain Laxus slowly closes the door.

Outside the room, the other two bad guys, Freed and Bickslow.

"Damn it, I can't hear nothing but 'step, clop, step, clop.'" Freed said.

Inside the room, Captain Laxus can hear the other two speak.

"Have a gander at monstro's better side." Bickslow said looking through the keyhole.

Freed looks through the keyhole, but Captain Laxus' eye appears through instead. Laxus opens the door and grabs the other two, pulling them inside, then shutting the door even louder than before.

"He has something to tell you, boss." Freed and Bickslow said, pointing to Gajeel.

"It better be good news."

"Well, we did exactly what you said to do… and dropped a safe on the princess!" Gajeel said.

"You did what?! I didn't say 'Drop a safe', you dolt. I said 'Keep her safe'.

"Well, that's good...because we missed her." Freed said.

"Ugh, now listen you mutts! I got a plan, and it ain't to kill the princess. It's to kidnap her."

"Huh?"

"The dance...it's tomorrow night. The princess has got to be gone by then...or I can't become King."

"Oh!"

"I still don't get it." Gajeel said.

Captain Laxus smacks his hands on his head with a face of disgrace. "Lieutenant Evergreen!"

"Hey, hey captain sir! You called?"

"Throw these clowns into the pit!

"Yeah, yeah. The pit!"

"No! Not that. Anything, but the pit."

"Good bye...losers!" Evergreen pulls a small lever down shaped like a torch.

A small hole appears under the three bad guys and they all scream for their life. They just realized that it was two feet down.

"Oh, it's not so bad." Gajeel said.

A phone started to ring and Evergreen picked it up.

"Hello? Laxus' secret lair. Evergreen speaking."

Another voice was on the line, but you couldn't hear what they were saying, only Evergreen did.

"The princess?" Evergreen yelled, and she pushed a big red button and an alarm went off.

Captain Laxus opened his eyes and had a big shock on his face when he saw a small red glowing light to look like Princess Lucy's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Change of Heart?**

Up higher in the Captain Laxus' castle, Princess Lucy is sitting on a small wood bench with a very angry face. Her maid of honor, Juvia, is standing next to her.

"All for one, all men of honour, hear the call. Magicteers sing all for one and one for all." The magicteers said, marching outside onto their battle field.

"Your highness. So glad you could grace us with your presence." Captain Laxus said.

"I want bodyguards!" Princess Lucy said.

"Huh?"

"Magicteer bodyguards!"

"Villains, bad guys run in fear, when they see the magicteers. Saving Lucy is our duty. Mess with her, we'll kick your…" One magicteer used his power to slice a dummy's head off with vines.

"Ouch." Captain Laxus said with a terrified look on his face. "Uh...bodyguards. Absolutely. Let me check my schedule here."

Captain Laxus pulls out a calendar. On Tuesday the third, it said to 'Kidnap Lucy, and on Wednesday the fourth said to 'Become King'.

"Oh, how about next Thursday?"

"How about ten minutes, at the palace!? Get me bodyguards, Captain Laxus!"

"Aww."

In the distance, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were cleaning windows. They are on top of a plank board being held by ropes.

"Pancakes, corn flakes, scrambled eggs and apple jam. Tonight it's meat, I hope it's spam." Elfman sang.

The only problem, is that Elfman is taller the the other two, and Gray and Natsu were having trouble keeping up with the pulling the rope at the same time and same length. I was also on the board, and I slid towards Natsu.

"Elfman, slow down." Natsu said.

"Ahh, Elfman!" Gray screamed.

Captain Laxus had a surprised look on his face just watching them. Lucy and Juvia were eyeing him suspiciously, and the three boys fell to the floor, making them all scream for their life. Captain Laxus gave Lucy a pleasant, but not really pleasant, looking smile.

"Oh princess, you're in luck. Have I got the men for you."

"Well, I hope so. Thanks to your incompetence...this whole thing has been a pain in the neck!"

Lucy walks away from Laxus with a terrifying look.

"Oh, I'll show you pain the neck." Laxus whispered.

Laxus brought his hand up and used his pointer and thumb to look like he was crushing Lucy's neck. Lucy turned around and eyes him suspiciously. Laxus waved and gave a fake grin.

In a room full of magicteer armor, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were once again cleaning. They were scrubbing, ironing, and washing any armor that was dirty. They still had the most saddest looks on their faces.

"Oh, man." Natsu sighed.

I stood next to Natsu and sighed as well.

"Hey, Gray." Natsu walked over to Gray. "Don't worry about what Captain Laxus said. Cheer up, I'm sure there's still some way we can become magicteers."

"We can?"

Natsu Ran over To Elfman. "Hey, Elfman. You know we can prove Laxus is wrong about us if we just work hard and stick together."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, have I ever let you down? Huh? Have I, have I, have I?"

Elfman laughed. "No!"

"Just imagine, guys! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…, but someday Captain Laxus is gonna march in here and say…"

"Congratulations boys." Laxus said marching inside the armor room.

"Huh?!"

"You passed the test. I've been watching you three...and I'll tell you what. You guys have got what it takes to be...magicteers!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Cross my heart."

"Oh, man! Hey guys! We're gonna be magicteers!"

"Magicteers?" Gray and Elfman both said.

Outside the castle, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman are all putting on magicteer armor. Natsu is wearing white pants with black ties at the bottom and a dark blue robe with an orange stripe going down the middle, He was wearing sandals and his white scarf. Gray was wearing a white robe with a dark blue stripe going down the middle, green pants, and black boots. Elfman was wearing a matching dark blue long sleeve shirt and pants and sandals.

"I knew we had what it takes." Natsu said.

"Cause we're smart." Elfman said.

"And brave." Gray said.

"And together, we are gonna be great heroes. What do you say men? All for one…"

"And two for tea!"

Elfman literally turned into a big hound dog, scaring Gray.

"Yeesh. Well, Elfman. We know you're power. Natsu, Gray? What about you two?"

"Well, we'll work on that." Natsu said.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman all had the biggest smiles on their faces and couldn't wait to become great big heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Protection**

At Princess Lucy's castle, Captain Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman are marching towards the door of the royal ballroom.

"Hup, two, three, four." Captain Laxus said. He said those words a few more times until they reached the door. "Company...halt! Stay here while I go schmooze Princess what's-her-name."

Captain Laxus opens the door, leaving the boys behind, and closes it shut.

"Wow. This is it guys. This is what we've been waiting for all our lives. Now, when these doors open...we've got to make a great impression."

Gray stood in a saluting form. Elfman licked his hand to smoothen hair, then stood in a saluting.

"Ok, remember fellas, we're on duty...and this place could be crawling with bad guys."

"Bad guys!?" Gray yelped.

"So stay alert!"

"You heard him. Stay alert!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

Elfman looked around for some trouble in his area, then he met face to face with empty golden plated armor holding a fake axe.

"Bad guy! No! Ahh!"

"Elfman!"

Elfman was struggling with the armor, until realized it was empty and dismantled.

"Dang! It pulled an axe on me. "

Inside the royal ballroom, Captain Laxus is standing just a couple of feet away from Princess Lucy. She is sitting in her throne with and not-so-happy face.

"Your Royal Highness, I have never had a more highly skilled group of gentleman than the individuals which I will present to you today."

Juvia, her maid of honor, walks up to Lucy.

"Seems like this is going to take a while. I'll go get you a snack."

"It took my highly trained eye to see their true potential."

"Yes. Well, Fiore thanks you and your eye very much."

"Well, then it is without further ado that I present, for your complete safety and protection, your...magicteers!"

The doors open and behind them is the golden plated armor. Gray and Elfman were trying to fix it. They see the doors open and Lucy has a very confused face. Captain Laxus makes a saluting form, and so does Gray and Elfman. The armor falls on the ground and Natsu is standing behind it also in a saluting form. Princess Lucy and Natsu both see each other. A daydream full of pink clouds appear. In Lucy's mind, they are both running to each other.

"Just imagine." Lucy says in her mind. "He'll stride into the room. Light will glow from him. I'll hear music. He'll bring me flowers."

Natsu and Lucy were still walking towards each other. Natsu was glowing and little music notes were in the air. Pink flowers popped into Natsu's hand, and they were both floating in the air. The flowers he brought to her turned into butterflies.

"He'll sweep me off my feet, and I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh."

"Your majesty, it's snack time."

Lucy's daydream ended.

"W...What?!"

"Here we are. Roquefort, anyone?" Juvia said.

The three boys see a butter knife on the platter Juvia was holding.

"Knife!" Elfman said.

"Bad guy!" Gray yelled.

"Grab her!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, no."

The boys went after Juvia.

"Help!"

"Oh! Unhand her! Release her! Stop it!"

The boys stopped, and hand Juvia in the air, upside down. Her dress flips over and she blushed.

"Drop her!"

The boys dropped her on the ground and stepped away.

"She is my lady in waiting!"

I was behind a pillar and I smacked my hand on my head. Laxus started laughing as softly as possible. Lucy turns to Laxus, and he pretends to cough.

"You'll have to forgive, Your Highness. They're like a well-oiled machine that's wound just a little too tight."

"We're sorry Your Grace. We thought she was a villain.

Gray turns to her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Um...I don't think so." Juvia turned away, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I feel safer already."

Lucy walked up to Natsu and gave him a kind-hearted smile. Lucy knew that she had found the one true love she was looking for. Now her search is finally over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Another Monstrous Plan**

Outside Princess Lucy's castle, Captain Laxus is dancing and humming. I was sitting on a wall and hid under my green backpack. Laxus didn't notice me and kept on dancing towards his castle.

"Oh, oh. When a bad guy is happy, it always, always means…"

I pulled out my trumpet.

"...Bad guy song!"

I blew my trumpet on a low tune.

Inside the castle, Laxus enters inside and glides across an empty hallway, singing.

"I was born and lie, I'm mean, rotten guy. When you ask me why I'm nasty, here's the reason why."

He points at a picture of his mother, dressed in a jail outfit. At the top of the picture says, 'Love, Mommy'.

"At that stork delivery, Mommy screamed, "Woe is me, suck a dork. Hey, Mr. Stork, behold my misery. Laxus is a nasty, naughty slob."

Laxus imitated his mother's voice. He sits on a chair, pulling at a rope, and the chair falls into his underground secret lair.

"Can it, sister, I'm the mister who will get the job done."

He jumped off his chair and it went back up to its original spot. Laxus enters a part of the secret lair where he built his own rollercoaster. He jumps on and keeps singing.

"So I'm nasty, I'm no good, I'll be king, knock on wood. I'll impress ya, though I'm just a common lowly hood, ha! If you can't be loved, be feared, don't get shoved, sheep yet sheared. Be the king, pull the strings, or else you might get smeared."

Laxus pulls a handle to slow down his ride. He jumps into a small basket, held by a rope, with one foot and goes down.

"I'm so happy I could, seize my chance, I'll advance. Come and cheer me, love and fear me. Laxus is King of Magnolia, ha ha."

Laxus reaches the ground and meets with Evergreen, his lieutenant. He hands her his hat and jumps off the basket. At the other end was bricks.

"Evening, trusted lieutenant. Watch out for the bricks." He says.

"What?!" She exclaims.

She was hit by the bricks, making her drop the hat. She fell to the floor and became unconscious. Laxus walked over to his small throne , and changed into his evil clothes.

"Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Laxus is King of Magnolia!"

The music stopped and he froze.

"Why's the music stop?"

Inside the pit, where Gajeel is drawing a face of Laxus with an arrow through his head, Bickslow was bouncing a red ball, and Freed was sleeping with a book in his hand.

"Hello, boys!" Laxus said with an angry face.

Gajeel erased the picture, Bickslow ate some chips, and Freed blew his nose into the book. Eww!

"Think you might have some spare time to go and snatch the princess?"

"Yeah, I think." Gajeel said.

"Well, quit thinking and do it! The dance is tomorrow night, the job's got to be done by then! Remember!?"

"How can we help?" Gajeel asked.

"I want to grab her, find a remote tower somewhere, and lock her away forever, so as no one can ever find her again. You got me, dingbats?!"

"Sure thing, boss." The boys said.

They ran outside the secret lair in fear, but they were determined to finally catch Princess Lucy and make Lucy proud. They weren't going to let anything, or anyone get in there way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Powers Unleashed**

Along a road in a lovely forest, Lucy and Juvia are riding in a small carriage driven by horses. Elfman is steering the horses while Gray and Natsu are on top keeping watch for signs of trouble.

"Ah, isn't this magicteering stuff great?" Natsu asked.

"You bet, only, Elfman already has his power. We still need to find ours. What do you think mine is?" Gray asked.

"I haven't got a clue, but ever since we started our journey, my stomach felt like it was on fire, and it didn't even hurt. I'm not sure if that means getting nervous or it's telling me my power is fire."

"Fire? Well, maybe I'll be an ice- maker."

"That'd be cool."

Natsu and Gray laughed.

"Isn't it romantic, Juvia? Being protected by three dashing magicteers? And the pink-haired one is so handsome."

"Yeah...he's kind of cute and all... but you're forgetting something. They're magicteers, commoners, non-college-bound. You what that means?"

"Our love is...forbidden?"

"Bingo."

"A forbidden love. How romantic."

Up upon the trees, Bickslow, Freed, and Gajeel are ready to jump onto the carriage and snatch the princess. When they jump on, they frighten Natsu and Gray.

"Bad guys!"

"Bad guys? Wait, no! I'm not ready to fight yet!"

"Bad guys? Where? I don't see any."

The horses were frightened as well and ran faster than they did before.

"Yikes, slow down horses." Gray said, but they didn't listen and Gray fell inside the carriage with Lucy and Juvia, making them frightened. He decided to stay and hide.

"Gray, get back out here. We need you. You must unleash your power and fight, feel it inside you."

"Go back out there and fight, you coward!" Juvia said pushing Gray out the carriage.

"He's right, Gray. Here, Natsu, take control of the horses. I got this."

Natsu and Elfman switched places. Elfman concentrated to make the most scariest creature to run them off, but all he could think of was a little chihuahua and that's what he turned into.

"Uh, Natsu, a little help."

"Aww, how adorable." Freed said with puppy eyes.

"Hey, dingbat, now is not the time for games. Come out and really fight us, mutt." Bickslow said. "Freed, take care of the driver. Gajeel and I got the pink guy."

"Got it." Freed said.

"I got you, Elfman. Ok, Natsu. This is your chance. Feel the fire inside you, you are determined to protect the princess, no matter the cost."

Natsu felt a burning sensation inside him and a light of fire burst out of his hand.

"Aww! Make it stop, make it stop...oh, wait, it doesn't hurt. Alright you, take this." Natsu threw a ball of fire at Freed and it blew out before it hit him. He tried again and threw it at Bickslow. It still blew out.

"Ha, weak." Gajeel raised his fist in the air and it turned into a metal arm. He swung the arm at Natsu and made him fly onto the horse.

"Ok, I've had enough of you guys. Let the real battle begin." Elfman turned into his original form and thought of a scary black bear. When he did, all he turned into was a small cub.

Freed laughed so hard and fell to his knees.

"Freed!"

"Sorry, this is just too funny. Ok, sorry. Here, have a little toy, cub." Freed handed him a jack in the box and played the music. Elfman had a confused face and a punch bag came out of the box hitting Elfman off the carriage and into a pit of mud.

"Elfman!" Natsu yelled.

"Hit the road, pipsqueak."

Bickslow used his magic by making tiny tiki heads fly to hit and push him off the carriage on top of Elfman.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed coming back out on top of the carriage.

"What do you got? Let me guess, chicken powers?" Bickslow asked mockingly.

"No, I have an ice-maker power. I can freeze you all right here, right now."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Freed said. "Gajeel?"

"Hehe...BOO!"

"Awww!" Gray screamed and fell off the carriage himself and landed right on top of Natsu and Elfman.

"So long magicteers! Good luck finding us, you'll need it!" Gajeel said.

They all laughed to see them covered in mud. The carriage kept going and Natsu tried getting up, but kept slipping.

"Princess!"

"Natsu!"

"Now how are we going to protect the princess?"

"Protect the Princess? Are you kidding? It's hopeless, we failed. I couldn't even unleash my power."

"Hopeless? Fail?" Elfman fell to the floor and covered his head in his knees. He started crying and felt so bad for not helping.

"Well, I don't think we're hopeless. Listen, Captain Laxus has faith in us."

"He does? I mean, he does." Elfman got back up and wiped his tears away.

"Captain Laxus made us magicteers, remember?"

"Yeah, we're magicteers." Gray exclaimed.

"That's right. Just like we dreamed when we were younger. So what do you guys say? Are we a team?"

"Count me in, Natsu!" Elfman yelled.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Gray exclaimed.

"We are off to save the princess. No obstacle too big, no danger to great!"

"Yeah!" Elfman said

"You said it!" Gray said.

"Together we will save the princess, or die trying."

Natsu and Elfman ran after the carriage, but Gray stood there in a fear.

"Die?"

Natsu and Gray came back to Gray and carried him.

"Die?"

Gray was really confused whether to be happy or scared that they can save the princess. Natsu ignored his confusion and they were determined to bring back the princess, and Juvia, of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Save The Princess

Across a dangerous waterfall, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman run across a bridge and found a remote tower. They knew the princess was locked up in there and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey Elfman, this door won't open." Natsu said while he was trying to pull open the door.

"Let me give it a go!"

Elfman turned into a huge bear and ran as fast as he could. Natsu saw a push sign on the door and pushed the door. Just like that, it opened.

"Hey Elfman, wait. The door…"

But it was too late. Elfman ran right inside and just kept going. He ran up all the way to the top passing by the bad guys, with the princess and her maid tied up, without noticing them."

"What the heck was that?" Gajeel asked.

Elfman got to the top breaking through a mirror, falling towards a tree. He lands on it, but he is launched back in the air. He hits a cow in the rear end making it upset, and so the cow sends him flying into a windmill. The windmill spins a few times and then launches him back into the tower. He fell down the stairs passing by the bad guys again and eventually got back to the bottom of the tower to meet up with Natsu and Gray. Elfman turned back into his original form and looked very dizzy.

"Oh, the doors open."

"Hey, what are we going to do about them Magicteers?" Freed asked.

"We are already up at the top, it'll be impossible for them to get up here that quick." Bickslow said.

Just then, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman got to the top, breathing for their lives.

"Hold it right there, u fiends!" Natsu said.

"Put them birds in the cage." Bickslow said.

Freed threw the princess and the maid in a cage and closed it on them.

"Aww!"

"Your highness!"

"Let's have a big fun with these losers, shall we?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's get 'em."

Bickslow sent his tiny tiki heads towards Natsu, but he kept lighting them on fire, burning them to ashes. Elfman turned back into the huge bear and went after Freed. Freed summoned a metal cage and dropped it on Elfman, but he still broke through.

"Let the girls go!" Gray yelled at Gajeel.

Gajeel made a creepy smile and summoned his iron arm and tried to smash Gray, but Gray froze the arm.

"Hey, I unleashed my power!"

Gajeel kept smiling and smashed his arm on the wall, which made Gray frightened and he ran off. Freed and Elfman were throwing punches at each other.

"Hey now, is that...ooh, it's roasted chicken!" Freed said to distract Elfman.

"Roasted chicken? Where?"

Freed grabbed a plastic bag from his pocket and put it on Elfman's head so that he couldn't see. Elfman struggled to get downstairs.

"Let me go, let me go! I'll burn you to ashes!" Natsu said.

Bickslow had his hand on Natsu's forehead.

"Oh no!"

Elfman ran into Natsu, knocking him over to his knees. The bad guys laughed at them, and pushed them into a corner.

"Elfman, we have to do something quick, or the princess is done for."

"It's all over now. Looks like you knuckleheads have gone really stupid, have you?" Bickslow said.

Elfman saw the giant hole in the window and thought of a plan.

"What are u planning, Elfman?"

"I got an idea, will you help me?"

"You bet."

"Hot soup, coming through."

The bad guys were confused, but moved out of the way. Elfman carried Natsu and he ran out window. Elfman did it all over again. Tree, cow, windmill, and back into the remote tower. This time, they knocked the bad guys out and into the waterfall. Natsu and Gray fell down the stairs, and along the way, grabbed the princess and her maid, and made it to the bottom of the stairs."

"Did we do it?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah! We did it! The three of us did it!" Natsu said.

"Yay! All for one…"

"Wait, where's Gray?"

"We did it?" Gray was hidden inside another cage and then lost his balance. He too fell to the bottom of the stairs, then got up with a fake heroic grin. "Hooray, we did it!"

"Excuse me." Juvia said.

"Oh, let me just um…"

Natsu untied the princess, but the rope went everywhere.

"Oops."

Lucy laughed and gave him a kind-hearted, sweet smile, and at that moment, she knew that Natsu was the one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Kidnap The Magicteers**

Everyone was back on the road. They were almost to Crocus, the same place the dance was being held. Princess Lucy is the host and on that day she had to choose a prince to marry, but the only love she had for was Natsu, the magicteer. Elfman was steering the horses again, Natsu and Lucy were on top, while Gray and Juvia were inside. When they arrived at Crocus, two guards gave them directions to the palace that they were staying at. Gray walked Juvia inside, but she wasn't so pleased.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I just get a little paranoid sometimes. I promise that I will get stronger."

"You better, we could have gotten killed, but...you're lucky we didn't and I accept your apology. Goodnight, Gray."

"Goodnight."

Gray walked away and waited for Elfman and Natsu. Elfman stood next to Gray. Natsu finally walked the princess inside, but he didn't want to leave her.

"Thank you for saving us, Natsu."

"No problem, your highness. I just wish my fellow magicteers and I were stronger. We could have prevented those bad guys capturing you in the first place."

"It's not a problem at all. You did your best, and you still succeeded."

"Thank you, princess. Your kind words will always help us."

Lucy laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The princess was just about to walk away, but she turned back around and kissed Natsu. Then she walked away and entered into a room, with the door slowly closing. Natsu was so happy, he fell to the floor.

The next day, Laxus found out about the failure his minions made and came inside his secret lair.

"I got a problem! Those three knuckleheads are tougher than I thought!"

"Yeah? So?" Gajeel asked.

"So, quit hanging around. We got to change of plans. Now, we have to do a switch over tomorrow night at the dance. Now listen, we're going to have to beat those off one by one."

Later that day, at the castle in Crocus, Lucy was on her bed and Juvia was next to her brushing her hair. Lucy was drawing stick figures of herself and Natsu with hearts everywhere.

"Aww, Lucy and Natsu, such a cute couple together. I can just see it in my dreams."

"You must really love him, don't you?"

"It's like destiny, Juvia."

"Good thing destiny doesn't control my life."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, well, look at me. If I were, I'd probably get stuck with...Mr. Cold."

They both laughed. Outside at Lucy's room, Elfman was guarding outside as a dog. He saw a door open a few feet away and changed back to his original form.

"Oh, oh, bad guys?"

There was a shadow of Natsu's head on the door.

"Uh, attention magicteer Elfman."

"Natsu? Is that you?"

"Uh...uh, yes Magicteer Elfman. I am a need of your assistance."

"You sure are talking funny."

"Uh, I got a bit of...a cold. Yeah that's it."

"Oh, do you need medical assistance? Let me help!"

Elfman ran towards the shadow and it disappeared. Elfman entered a room and saw the shadow again.

"Over here Elfman."

Elfman ran towards it again. He followed it outside and look to his right to see the shadow again.

"Over here."

He followed the shadow again and ran across a bridge. In an alleyway, Lieutenant Evergreen was holding a Natsu shaped head and was impersonating his voice.

"Almost there, Elfman."

Elfman saw the shadow on the wall and it disappeared before he got to it.

"Hello? Natsu, you there? Where did he go?"

All of a sudden, it went dark and a shadow of Evergreen was on the wall and it frightened Elfman.

"Oh oh."

Evergreen got closer to Elfman and knocked him unconscious.

Back, inside the castle, Gray was guarding one area and was practicing his ice magic.

"Okay, what to do. Um… imagine a...sword!"

Nothing happened.

"Dammit. Ice make a sword!"

All the sudden, and I sort appeared in his hand.

"Woah! How did I do that?"

He then heard footsteps around the corner and three guys were wearing what looked like Laxus masks.

"What the…?"

The guys were making weird noises, but it didn't scare Gray away.

"Ah, beat it you guys."

"I told you guys these masks won't work. Let's go a little hardcore." One of the guys said.

The guys took off their masks.

"Hey it's you guys again. Don't move." Gray took out his ice sword that he made and pointed it at them, but the sword vanished.

The bad guys laughed and then had serious faces. They took out the most deadliest weapons ever. Anything you can think of, they had it. It scared Gray and he ran off. He went outside and into a village and jumped into a barrel. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but he sneezed. The bad guys heard it and started rolling the barrel. They opened the barrel later on and tried to grab Gray, but he went out the other way but his head got stuck onto the guillotine wood.

"What the hell is going on?"

He sees pictures of Laxus laughing at Lucy stuck in a cage.

"Oh oh!"

He also sees graves of his friends and himself. Captain Laxus appeared in front of him.

"Captain Laxus?"

"I'm in such a good mood." Laxus pulled the lever and the blade fell. Gray was praying that his ice magic would work and freeze the machine and luckily it did, just barely almost beheading him and it broke into a million pieces and he ran off.

"Come back here you little twerp."

Back at the castle, I was looking for Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu! Come quick, come quick."

"Happy, woah, slow down. Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, please!"

Natsu to the post that Elfman was supposed to be guarding.

"Elfman isn't here!"

"Well, where is he?"

"I don't know. I can't find it Gray either."

Natsu looked around and found ice on the wall.

"Gray?"

Natsu looked closely at the ice.

"Something strange is going on here."

"Wait, I hear something."

"What do you hear, Happy?"

"Psst!"

"Who's there? You better come out or I'll come after you."

Inside a metal armor, the head came off. It was Gray.

"Gray? What on earth are you doing here? Why aren't you at your post?"

"We need to get you an Elfman out of here before he comes for us."

"Elfman? Where is Elfman? He is not at his post either."

"Oh no, they got him, too."

Gray took Natsu's hand and started running.

"Wait, Gray. Who has Elfman? Why are we running?"

"Captain Laxus has Elfman."

From that point on, Gray was speaking too fast and a lot of gibberish.

"Gray, I didn't understand a single word that you said."

"Agh!"

Gray carried Natsu outside, but Natsu held onto a pillar and Gray accidentally let go, without noticing.

"Gray, wait!"

Gray stopped in his tracks.

"We can't leave our post like this. What would Captain Laxus say?"

"Captain Laxus is the bad guy."

"Captain Laxus is the bad guy? How do you know that?"

" I saw him trying to kill me."

"Did he try to kidnap the princess as well?"

"Exactly!"

"But he made his magicteers."

"It was all part of his plan. He lied to us."

"Well, lie or no lie, we don't run from danger. We can take down Laxus together."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Gray, wait. Remember how we saved the princess?"

"Well I...I was hiding."

"Hiding? Well, tonight, you came to warn us and that took courage. Come on, I'll be right beside you, we are friends after all."

"I just can't, I'm sorry." Gray ran away into the darkness.

"Oh no, I can't believe he left us like that."

"It's alright, Happy. He'll come back, I just know it."

"Wait, I smell something fishy, and no it's not the fish this time. It's a evil smell."

"What are you smelling?"

There was an evil laughter behind a pillar. A shadow came out and it was Laxus.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the one magicteer."

"Captain Laxus, by the power in me, I will arrest you."

"Oh, oh, oh. That's a good one." He laughed. "Well how about this, by the power invested in my fist, I clobber you."

Captain Laxus threw a large punch at Natsu, but it was unavoidable it made Natsu unconscious. Natsu regretted everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Not Much Time

Natsu was just knocked unconscious by Captain Laxus and a few minutes later was put into a huge cage, covered with a sheet. Captain Laxus put the cage onto a carriage and steered the horses. He rode the carriage to a frightening dungeon that Laxus had been hiding out in the ocean. He stopped the carriage, got off, and pulled the sheet off the cage.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there! You're as welcome as can be." Laxus laughed.

Natsu didn't do anything. He just glared at him.

"Now, how am I going to carry you? It was much easier when you were unconscious. Guess I'll have to throw another punch."

Lexus open to the cage and instantly threw another punch at Natsu. Natsu fell to the floor and closes eyes again. Laxus carried him down a path of stairs, and opened a sewer drop. He dropped Natsu down there.

"Oops, I'm so evil."

Laxus climbed down the stairs and locked Natsu up with anti fire magic chains. Natsu woke up and tried to restrain from them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Let me go, you evil, sick, twisted villain. You won't get away with this."

"Ooh, was that supposed to hurt my feelings. It looks like this is the end of the line for you."

"You think so? My friends will be right behind us."

"Uh huh, sure, the ice guy, remember?"

Natsu had a sad look on his face.

"Well, Elfman then."

"Elf, he's getting fitted for a halo."

"No!"

"Yes! Face it, Natsu. It's all for one and you are on your own. Enjoy your stay here at my dungeon. They say the tide comes in faster than the horses. So long, runt, I got me an invitation to the dance. Something I like to call, 'I just can't wait to be king.'" Laxus laughed.

He went up the stairs and closed the sewer drop and walked away. Natsu looks at his scarf and throws it to the side. He puts his head down in shame and starts to cry.

Outside the dungeon, under a scary bridge, lies a deep and dark river with a skeleton bones at the bottom. On top of the bridge, Lieutenant Evergreen pears over and laughs evilly.

"This is it, handsome." Evergreen says grabbing Elfman.

Elfman was all tied up and had no idea what was going on.

"Get ready for the big sleep, the River of No Return, the day turns into night."

Evergreen laughed with an evil smirk. Elfman couldn't help, but notice how beautiful Evergreen was.

"Geez, your voice is like music to my ears."

"Huh?"

"The chains of love, now hold me tight." Elfman sang. "Your old fine beauty makes my heart ignite."

"You will not change my heart one bit, I'm going to drop, and scream, you off this bridge."

"Oh, Evergreen you drive me nuts."

Evergreen looked so confused, but she knew what she had to do. She got an anvil and placed it on the bridge. She dropped Elfman down, but caught the chains just in time to wrap them around the anvil.

"My hope made this, your charm soothes my soul. You made me utterly beyond control. I may be weird, but one thing is clear. Your melodious voice is music to my ears."

Evergreen started blushing.

"He's not that smart, but yet he's touched my little fairy heart. He loves my voice, my fairy like face, he loves my charm, he has set my heart!"

Evergreen pulled Elfman up and kissed him. They both fell for each other and sat on top of the bridge, but one side broke and made Elfman fall. Evergreen caught the chains in time and tied it up. Elfman still tied up on one side and Evergreen fell down the other side with the anvil.

"Hurry, my love. You don't have much time. Your friend, Natsu, is in dire peril."

"No he's not. He's in the magicteers."

"I mean he's in danger."

The chains fell off and they were both falling towards the river. Luckily, Gray was riding on the small boat. He was murmuring under his breath.

"I will be magicteer when fairies fall from the sky."

From the sky was Evergreen and Elfman.

"Uoh, oh."

They fell into the boat and broke it in half.

Back at the dungeon area, the tide was getting worse and water was falling into the sewers. Inside, Natsu heard noise and put his head up. The water started pouring in. There was markings on the wall. It was a height scale and at the very top it said, 'You must be this tall to survive this dungeon'. It was pointing at ten and a half feet. Natsu was worried. He was only five feet and nine inches and knew he wasn't going to make it. Natsu wish that he was much stronger. None of this would happen if he had just burned Laxus to the ground, but now he knows he will never see his friends or the princess ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Saving Natsu

Outside in a forest, Elfman was carrying Grey and I was leading them.

"Were coming, Natsu!" Elfman yelled.

"Hurry, I have his scent, he's this way." I said

"Elfman, put me down!"Grey said.

We arrived at a dock area and there was a boat. We climbed in, but Grey refused.

" Elfman, Laxus is going to kill us."

"Laxus, or no Laxus. Natsu is our friend and we have to save him. Evergreen told me he was in that dungeon."

Elfman pointed at the scary dungeon that Natsu was locked up in. Grey was frightened and he ran off the boat to dig his head under a pile of dirt.

"Geez, Happy. Could this be the end of The Three Magicteers?"

I didn't want it to be, but I got really mad at Grey, pulled out my little guitar and sang, "This is the end! This is the end! The poor Grey Fullbuster wants Natsu to drown. Elfman trusted him, but he let him down. Grey must be brave, Natsu must be saved. Natsu must think he's a traitor, he will never forgive him. It's the end!"

Grey was irritated, so irritated that he pulled himself out of the dirt, grabbed my guitar, and smashed it against the floor.

"I'll show you, little cat!"

"This way, ice guy!"

Grey looked back at Elfman and smiled.

"Let's go. Happy!"

Grey grabbed me and got on the boat.

"Grey!"

"Come on, we have to save Natsu!"

I got to the back of the boat and used my tail as a propeller to make it go faster.

Back inside the dungeon, the water has already reached ten feet and Natsu tried so hard to get out of the chains. He couldn't use his magic under water, so he swam to the top. Unfortunately, the water was barely touching his chin.

Elfman and Grey got off the boat and onto land and ran inside.

"We're coming, Natsu!" Elfman yelled.

Natsu couldn't get over the water anymore and ran out of breathe. He stopped swimming and drowned. He knew he was done for, but luckily Grey and Elfman jumped in and grabbed onto the chains. Grey iced them and it came undone. They carried Natsu outside and waited until he came back alive.

"Natsu? Natsu!" You ok, pal? I think he's ok." Elfman said with concern.

Natsu started coughing and came back.

"Grey? Elfman? I thought you were a goner."

"Oh, I ain't going nowhere." Elfman replied and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey!" Grey exclaimed, waiting for his hug.

"Oh, Grey, I thought I would lose you, too."

"Nope, I'm still here."

"We wouldn't let you down, Natsu. We're your friends."

"Yeah, come on." Grey handed Natsu back his scarf. "We gotta save the princess, don't you remember? All for one?"

"Yeah." Elfman said to cheer Natsu up.

"Guys, we aren't even real magicteers." Natsu sighed.

"Not real magicteers? Elfman asked. "Who says so? Listen, Grey maybe a little paranoid sometimes."

"Hey!"

"And you may just be a little guy."

Natsu laughed.

"And I ain't no genius, but I know one thing. If the three of us stick together…"

"We can do anything." Grey finished off.

"And not Laxus…" Natsu said.

"Or anyone else can stop us." Elfman finished.

"Magicteers, we have a princess to save." Natsu said.

The three pals were on their way to the dance, and had a plan to stop the evil Laxus from ruining the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Save the Princess, Again

The three friends were on their way to the dance and finally had the chance to defeat Laxus. They found an abandoned horse in a forest and they all got on. Natsu in the front, Gray in the middle, and Elfman in the back, but he kept slipping off, so we turned into a horse and they were off.

"Come on, Elfman!" Natsu said.

"Let's go!"

They were going as fast as they could. At the dancehall, Princess Lucy and Juvia have already arrived. They were walking out of a brand new Carriage. Unfortunately, Freed and Bickslow were accompanying her, and she didn't recognize them. They were dressed in a chauffeur outfits.

"Princess Lucy, your grace."

After the princess and her lady walked inside, Captain Laxus walked up to them.

"Captain Laxus?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Good evening princess."

Freed and Bickslow were back in their original outfits and they cornered the girls.

"Where are my bodyguards?"

Captain Laxus pulled Lucy and Juvia into a gigantic bag. "I'll be your bodyguard tonight, sweet cheeks."

The girls screamed.

"This is an outrage." Lucy yelled.

"No! It's my nefarious plan to steal the throne."

Captain Laxus pulled over a curtain and it was Gajeel dressed up like Princess Lucy. Blonde wig, and the same pink dress she was wearing. He was also wearing a handmade crown.

"Does this crown make my head look big?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy screamed and horror. Captain Laxus closed the bag and tied it up as tight as possible and poked a few air holes inside the so the girls can still breathe.

"You know what to do." Captain Laxus whispered, to Freed and Bickslow.

"Right, boss!"

Behind the boys was a big treasure chest and Captain Laxus threw the bag with the girls inside. Freed and Bickslow picked up the chest and headed off the opposite direction.

Outside the dance hall, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman finally made it back to Crocus and reach the Dancehall.

"Look, there it is."

Back inside, there was a dance floor, a stage and a little balcony for the "princess" to sit.

"Okay, short stuff, do your stuff."

Gajeel prepared his voice to make it sound like Lucy and then he was ready. He took out a blow horn and got everyone's attention. Everybody stopped dancing and turn to face Gajeel, but everyone thought it was the princess.

"Attention my loyal subjects. Due to the slice of a princess in my beauties have become too overwhelming, but admittedly ours such as I."

Gajeel laughed and the wig almost fell off, but he fixed it in time.

"I now present your new ruler, King Laxus!"

The gasped in shock.

"I did it, mother. I'm king of all Magnolia! I feel like eating a snail. Now, enjoy the dance."

Everyone cheered and clapped and then resumed dancing. There was laughter and tremendous dancing. Everyone was in great formal costumes.

Outside of the dance hall, Natsu, Gray and Elfman walled inside. They found themselves in a hallway and met face-to-face with Freed and Bickslow.

"Look Juvia, the Magicteers have come to save us."

Lucy and Juvia managed to get out of the back and peek through the keyhole to see Natsu, Gray, and Elfman.

"Don't worry, your highness. We'll save you. Alright you two, drop the princess."

"With pleasure!" Bickslow said.

The boys through the chest in the air, then it landed back on the ground making Lucy and Juvia dizzy.

"Go, my little pretties. Attack them." Bickslow said summoning his tiki puppets, again.

Freed used a technique formula in the hallway. It's a barrier to keep people trapped. Those who step inside have to obey the rules that the user setup.

"If you can defeat us. We will let the princess go and no longer harm you."

"How... do I know... you aren't... lying?" Natsu asked, burning each tikki puppet with his fire magic.

"Look, the princess is right there, so you can grab the chest once you defeat us, but we won't let that happen."

"Oh yeah. I'll show you. You think you can keep this barrier up for long? Well, you're wrong. I got something up my sleeve that will never fail." Elfman said, turning into a jaguar. He ran towards Freed and knocks him down to the floor.

Gray uses his ice to trap both Freed and Bickslow in an ice cube.

"I think it's safe to say, we just won." Gray said.

"Quick, let's grab the princess." Natsu said.

I'll carry the chest. Let's get out of here." Elfman said.

The three boys run out and fortunately, the barrier disappeared, but they found themselves on the dance floor. They were noticeable and everyone gasped and was in shock. Up on the balcony, Laxus is sleeping, but Gajeel, still dressed like the princess, notices them and taps on Laxus' foot.

"Huh? What is it?"

Lexus looks down and sees Natsu, Gray, and Elfman.

"What? They're still alive?"

He also sees the chest in Elfman hands.

"The princess! Well do something!" Laxus says to Gajeel.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Back down on the dance floor, everyone stares at the Magicteers.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" A woman said.

"Yeah, why do you have a treasure chest?" A man said.

"Look, we can explain…" Natsu said.

"What it looks like to me is that they are stealing from the princess." Another man said.

"No, that's not it. We're trying to rescue the princess. The one you saw earlier, it's a fake." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, prove it." A woman said.

"Stop, you thieves!" Gajeel said in a sweet girly tone.

"See, I knew they were stealing." A man said.

"No, this is not stealing. The real princess is in here. Elfman, open the chest." Natsu said.

Elfman opens the chest to see it empty.

"Wait, where did the princess go?"

Natsu looks around to see the fake princess caring another chest.

"Hey, he's got the princess! Elfman, after him." Natsu said.

"You got it." Elfman turned back into a jaguar and chased Gajeel.

The crowd screamed in horror and backed away from Elfman. Back on the balcony, Laxus is very frustrated and falls onto the dance floor.

"Freed! Bickslow! Where are you, knuckleheads!"

They were still frozen in the ice cube.

"Ugh. Seriously, where are they? Everybody, move out of the way! I got business to take care of!"

A spark of lightning came from Laxus' head. He walked towards Natsu and Gray.

"You three screw-ups are ruining my day!"

"And you're not fit for a king, you monster!" Gray said.

"Yeah. Go to the dumps where you belong."

Laxus laughed, hysterically. "That's a good one. Now, time to fry you suckers."

"Not if I can help it!" Elfman said, running straight into Laxus' side, but unfortunately, Laxus was surrounded by lightning and it hit Elfman.

"Elfman! Natsu, go get the princess!"

Natsu runs after Gajeel and tries to snatch the chest back.

"Your turn, ice-boy." Laxus said.

Gray makes a loud gulp and starts to walk back slowly, but Laxus summons a lightning bolt and throws it at Gray, and Gray immediately gets shocked and falls to the ground.

"Hehe, two down one to go."

As Natsu chases Gajeel, he tries to grab the chest, but barely misses. Luckily, Gajeel tripped and dropped the chest. Natsu finally grabbed it and try to open the chest, but Laxus kicks it away.

"This is it fireboy one versus one!"

Everyone clears a huge path for both of them and they start fighting Laxus throws lightning bolts and Natsu throws his fire balls, but later on, he feels something strange in his stomach. It was warm and kind of ticklish.

"What's going on? Why have you stopped?" Laxus asked.

"I think I know why." Natsu takes a deep breath and starts to blow, and immediately, fire comes out of his mouth and it hits Laxus. Laxus falls to the ground.

"I hate happy endings!"

Everyone cheers for Natsu and his friends. One woman helps Elfman up and a man held up Gray.

"Guys! Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Natsu. Just a scratch."

"Yeah, I'm good too."

Natsu finally opens the chest to reveal the princess and her maiden. Natsu takes her hand. Evergreen shows up and accidentally bonks into Elfman's head, but they held hands as well. Juvia was glaring at Gray, and Gray started sweating. Juvia started kissing Gray and it shocked Lucy.

"Juvia? Are you kissing a commoner?" Lucy asked.

Juvia laughs. "That's just life." Juvia kisses him again.

"Oh, that's just love." Lucy kisses Natsu and everyone cheered.

"Back at the castle, Juvia holds the pillow with a sword on top and hands it to Lucy. Lucy grabs the sword and walked towards Natsu, Gray, and Elfman.

"Please kneel."

The boys kneeled on the ground.

"In gratitude for saving my citizens, I hereby dub thee, Natsu, Gray and Elfman all Royal Magicteers!"

"What do we say everybody? All for one…" Natsu said.

"And one for all!" Elfman and Gray said.

Bravo, my friends, ah. Our three heroes have finally made their dream come true I think this calls for a delightful ending. Thank you for joining me.


End file.
